


as the end approaches

by Ihateyouandyourmum



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Existential Crisis, Fear of Death, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateyouandyourmum/pseuds/Ihateyouandyourmum
Summary: WARNING: this fanfic heavily discussions themes of existentialism, if this might trigger you please don't read itUnus and Annus thinking about their inevitable doom and what that means for them and their existence.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 17





	as the end approaches

It became harder, towards the end. To make videos and put on a smile and keep it going, I mean it was their purpose. The reason unus and annus were created, they had a year of existence to do something with it, and then they would be deleted.

The thing about the human timeline is that they don’t know when death is coming, there’s no countdown above their head, no panic to get everything done, no watching the seconds, but for unus and annus there always had been. And at the beginning that had felt fine, 365 days seemed like a hell of a long time, but with less than a month to go watching the seconds felt like an inevitable part of every day life when the camera turned off. Knowing there was nothing that was going to stop it. Staying up at night thinking about how you’re wasting the precious few seconds left doing something as pointless as sleeping, then eventually giving into it anyway.

If in videos annus seemed the one more bothered about this whole death thing then unus was the one who panicked about it off camera. Fawning over ways to stop the clock from counting down, to have an extra minute, for him to not know the clock existed at all. And believe me he’d tried to stop it, pressed every metaphorical button on the damn thing, stuck a screwdriver between its hands only for it to flick back to place after it was removed, there was no stopping time, there was no stopping unus from being deleted.

That sucked really. Would anyone even remember him? Was what he did enough?

Annus sometimes had the same thoughts though had very early accepted his demise with a tip of the hat and ‘death is inevitable’ speal, maybe that’s what he was meant to do, is it better to go out of the door fighting or accepting it? Either way you go out of it. Though unus could sometimes see annus struggling with it, maybe not the death part but the creation part.

For creatures like unus and annus they were created for a singular purpose, and would be rebooted as many times as necessary to fulfil that purpose until the clock ran out, and then that dark empty feeling between reboots would be forever. Were we doing this for us? Maybe it was all pre-dictated. That our existence is as puppets meant to entertain, to not break out of our boxes, to fulfil our purpose or be replaced, that’s what annus thought more about, that’s what kept him up at night.

None of it stopped the clock ticking on to their demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Memento mori


End file.
